playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion (starzilla2083's idea)
Scorpion is a undead ninja from Mortal Kombat. His latest game is Injustice Gods Among Us and the first game he was in was Mortal Kombat. Bio Undead ninja of death Scorpions whole life turned around when the Lin Quei destroyed his village, kill his clan and his wife and son. After he got resurrected, he went on a quest to destroy the Lin Quei, kill his rival Sub-Zero and avenge his clan. Write the second section of your page here. Arcade Opening : "I stand here. On the ground where my clan died. My wife. My son. But now I hear talk of a new tournament. Not Mortal Kombat, something else. The prize, well, no one knows what it is. The only way to describe it is power. If a can bring my clan back to life, nothing will stop me. All will learn. All will know. All will die! All will burn in the name of Scorpion!" - Scorpion Rival : Sweet Tooth. Type : serious. Reason : After he turns a corner, he almost gets hit in the head by fire in a bottle but he catches it. He can't see who through it but says "Nice trick. Let's see if I can match it." Then he see Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth says "Well look at you, cupcake. I didn't know it was Halloween already." Scorpion says back "Looks whose talking." then breaks the fire in a bottle in his hand. Sweet Tooth say "Well look at you." Scorpion says "You think you can do better?" Sweet Tooth says "Look at my head motherfu-" Scorpion says "That's nothing. Look at mine." He takes off his mask then says "FIGHT!". Connection : Both of they're heads are on fire, both of they're families are dead and the both compete in a deadly tournament where they must fight and kill they're opponents. Ending : " Well, that was easy. None of them stood a chance. But I can visit them all in hell. The reward. Well I can't bring my clan back. But I can avenge them. I'll kill Sub-Zero. The Lin Quei! EVERYONE! NO ONE WILL STOP SCORPION!!!" Movelist : Square : Three basic punches. Up Square : An Uppercut. Toward square : A forward punch. Down square : A crouch punch. Triangle : He spawns fire in front of him. Up triangle : he slashes his swords to the ground tossing the opponent into the air. Toward triangle : His classic spear move. Down triangle : He does his teleport move and punches his opponent is the back of the knee. O : Takes off his mask and breaths fire forward. Up O : Punches to the face and his hand is on fire. Toward O : Sets his spears on fire and slashes them forward. Down O : Places a lava trap. Supers : Level 1 : GET OVER HERE!, troughs his spears in the air and will catch 0 to 2 people and then teleport punches everyone caught by a spear in the back and kills them. Level 2 : Injustice, Sets his spears on fire them smashes them to the ground kill and one they touch. Level 3 : TOASTY!, Takes off his mask and says "Toasty." Then starts laughing. Pressing Square will make his slash his swords, pressing triangle makes him trough his spears forward and pressing circle will make him spwan fire ending the super and kill everyone on the screen. Quotes : When selected : They have already lost, For my clan, Round 1 Supers : Level 1 = GET OVER HERE! or COME HERE!. Level 2 = I will end you, I will end your pain, I will crush your bones, For my family. Level 3 = Toasty. When he gets a kill = You fail, You have failed, Eat hellfire, I am unstoppable, Now you burn, Fatality, Brutality, Your cooking with Scorpion, My clan will see you death, Annihilation, Rasing hell. When killed : You will pay, Your soul will burn, You will feel the hand of hell, Never!, You cannot kill a death man, You will suffer, You cannot escape Scropion, I will show you the meaning of pain. When picking up a weapon : What is this?, Umm...., A weapon is a weapon, Intros : Searing Blade : He yells "Get over here!" then troughs his spear at the camera. Spine rip : He teleports in and says "You soul will burn." Stinking Scorpion : He does his intro from MK 9 Toasty : He takes off his mask and dose a small chuckle. Outros : Hellfire punch = Win : Cuts the camera in half, Lose : He has a sword in his chest and falls backwards Teleport attack - Win : He turns around and walks through a portal, Lose : He holds up a Scorpion doll and chuckles nervously thinking he's about to die Hellfire = Win : He takes off his mask and sets the camera man on fire, Lose : He gets frozen. Inner flames = Win : He slashes the ground with his swords making a portal open and then he jumps threw. Lose : He dose his babality. Taunts : A Deadly Alliance = He takes out a Scorpion doll and says " Buy a Scorpion doll!" A Deception : He juggles 3 fireballs Armageddon : He takes off his mask and looks at the screen and says "Toasty" like Dan Fordon. Costumes and Minion Default = His default costume from MK 9. Colors = Yellow, Blue, Green, Red Unlockable = His costume from Injustice. Colors = Yellow, Blue, Green, Red Pre-Order = Nuclear Scorpion. Colors = Yellow, White, Black, Purple Minion = Reptile Theme = He's looking at the screen with fire in the background. Icons = Johhny Cage, Kano, Sonya Blade, Jax, Kitana, Kung Lao, Raiden, Liu Kang, Stang Tsung, Milena, Baraka, Goro, Shao Kahn, SUb-Zero, Scorpion Backgrounds = Fire, The Pit, Spear, The words 'Fatality', Fire with skull Music = 1 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gad6xWW81Uk from 0 to 13. 2 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPN_1hak7UY from 0 to 18. Level 3 animations. Heihachi's level 3 = He is held by his hands but he's not trying to escape. Big Daddy's level 3 = Swimming normally. Issac Clarke's level 3 = he floats in space normally. Other = Winning screen : He looks at the screen with his mask off. Losing screen : Scorpion lays death with Sub-Zero's ice sword in his back. When H 5.gif|Icon 1 6.gif|Icon 2 7.gif|Icon 3 8.gif|Icon 4 9.gif|Icon 5 10.gif|Icon 6 11.gif|Icon 7 12.gif|Icon 8 13.gif|Icon 9 14.gif|Icon 10 15.gif|Icon 11 16.gif|Icon 12 17.gif|Icon 13 18.gif|Final icon 19.png|Winning screen. 20.png|Scorpion's theme. 1.gif|Color opinion 2 2.gif|Color opinion 3 3.gif|Color opinion 4 Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Mortal Kombat